A typical standard disk top closure is comprised of two parts, a body and a disk. The main body consists of a closure feature, such as threading or a snap for a container providing a single dispense orifice, which is disposed below the disk. The body provides the structure and disk pivot features, which hold the disk in position to either seal the container orifice, or to be pivoted to the dispense position, which allows the contained product to flow out of the orifice and pass through the disk and out of the dispense port. However, most disk-top closures do not include any child-resistant locking mechanism, or may include a locking mechanism that is overly complicated and too difficult for some elderly patients to open. What is needed is a child resistant closure and locking mechanism integrated a disk top that addresses these shortcomings in the art.